Image-guided research in the areas of high intensity focused ultrasound (US) and US-enhaned drug delivery appears limited by awkward setups that require separate therapeutic and monitoring approaches. The Computerized Ultrasound Risk Evaluation (CURE) program at the Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI) is in the final stages of production of a diagnostic, tomographic US scanner for human use. The original engineering prototype was developed in conjunction with a National Laboratory and a clinical prototype is presently being built by a major medical equipment manufacturer for delivery in December, 2003. CURE will provide high-resolution in the reflection mode and new transmission parameters of sound speed and attenuation via proprietary, full-aperture reconstruction algorithms. The clinical diagnostic scanner was designed to function well below safe ultrasound levels (i.e., <720 mW/cm2). However, the availability of accurate tomographic maps of multiple US parameters now allows application of time-reversal (TR) algorithms to concentrate US energy from the same transducer configuration. We will demonstrate that driving these diagnostic transducers at their full capacity will significantly increase the US power intensity at the focal point. Confirmation of TR focusing by software modifications in the clinical scanner also allows immediate in vitro testing of localized drug interactions with available liposome formulations (e.g., Doxil(R)). Demonstration of these principles in Phase 1 will allow us to confidently proceed to higher power ablations and further tailoring of liposomes to CURE power intensity parameters in Phase 2.